The Forbidden Game
by Red Giraffes
Summary: Sequel to 'Never play Truth or Dare with a vampire' So after the 'accident' they would never play thee game again, until one Extremly boring day in the sun, that's when they go crazy!
1. Uggh, IT MOCKS ME!

Disclaimer ( I hope I speeled it right this time XP)- Instead of listing the things that I dont own, I will list thethings that I do- My computer, some cloethes, and my XM Radio. I think that's it. I dont own anything else except my brilliant writting skills! Nah, joking, I own the plot, and that's about it, oh, and my idea!

To my reviewer's- This is the official sequel to ' never Play Truth Or Dare With A Vampire' I hope you enjoy this one, as much or more as the last one. I think the chapter will be up tonight, but I got to clean the car, inside and out, so my Grandma, my Nana XP, can use it, because her's is being fixed, because she got in a carcrash. So I am worried for my mustangs life X(


	2. How it begins

FIVE YEARS LATER

Bella POV

I was getting really annoyed with Edward, he STILL hasn't forgiven Emmett. He was shooting glares at Emmett, exploded at the tiniest things, and just avoided him when possible

But I have a plan to change that, and he will, no matter what. I sneaked up behind Edward, who was listening to his iPod. I made his ears fold over the headphones, so he couldn't take it off.

That was the first part. Then, I sat next to him. " Eddie? Can I please see your iPod? I want to see if you have a certain song on it," I said,, dazzling him. I soon learned after I became a vampire, that I could dazzle anyone, it was my secret weapon. He nodded blankly, handing me the iPod.

He he, his mistake. I looked down the list, finding the song I was looking for. It was 'Home' by Chris Daughtry. I set it at repeate, put the thing on hold, permently.

" Thank you, Eddie," I said, giving him a quick kiss on his cheek. I exited to see Alice by the door. " You acctual did it?" She asked, and I nodded.

" Is it going to work?" I asked, and then she nodded. I started the countdown in my head, 3, 2, 1. " WHAT THE HECK! I CANT TAKE THE HEADPHONES OFF!" Edward yelled. Alice started laughing hystericly, I just smiled. I walked back into the room, where edward was trying to take the headphones off.

" Don't even bother, I will not remove them util you forgive Emmett," I said, my hands on my hips. " Fine, I forgive him, just take these things off!" He said, and I put his ears back to normal. I ran out the room, before he could catch me, but I wa caught by Alice instead. " Yes?" I asked, she must be as bored as I was. It was extremly sunny outside, we couldn't do anything.

"You'll see," She said, and dragged me into the living room. "Everyone? Come down stairs, or you will get a makeover by Bella," She said, and everyone apperead almost instantly. With my new power, I help Alice out with makeover's, because it's acctually allot of fun to GIVE makeover's!

Everyone has learned to fear my makeovers. Just like Alice's shopping trips. " We are going to play some games, and you guy's have no choice but to do it because you cant go oustide," She said with a grin, I know what she want's to play, she wants to play, The Forbidden Game, and we are definetly in trouble.

**( First chapter, YAY! What should they do first?)**


	3. The contest

Alice POV

I know that they are going to do it, even if I tell them to eat a whole case of chocolate bars, they would do it. Not only from my visions, but from my common sense. They would all wantthe prize and I know it!

Bella POV

I am scared, Alice and idea's don't mesh together. " We are going to do an obstacle course, of games. So we will play whatever little game I desire," Alice said, evil glinting I here eye. " Why would we do that?" I asked, I didn't have to put up with this for no reason.

"You would do this because what's at stake. If you lose, a non-stop shopping trip with me to Paris, if you win, a Ferrari 430 Scuderia from 2008," I could visibly see Rose's jaw drop, and Edward's too. Car nuts, what do you do?

Though, I have been a big fan of the shiny, fancy car's, well trucks. I have a 5.4 Boss F150 orange truck. It's perfect for me, it's my favorite. But, I wouldn't mind a Ferrari…

Alice POV

Yes, my plan is working! I got everyone involved, because Rose wants the car, and Emmett will try to get it for her. Edward also wants the car, so does Bella, but she want's to avoid the shopping trip. Jasper will play because he loves me. Mwahahaha, this is going to be fun!

Bella POV

" First game is 'Buy That Car!' I will hand you a card, and you will have to go out and buy whatever model or color car that it say's on there. The one that I like the best will win this round. You may not ask anyone for help," Alice said. Wait a minuet! That's not a real game! Ugh, she can make up games! She handed me my card, it said _'Yellow'. _

_**(You like it? Alice made up her own game, I am posting a picture of Bella's truck on my profile.)**  
_


	4. WTF?

Alice POV

" Oh, before you go, take in mind you have to drive these cars around for the rest of the day," I said, that was to make sure they try really hard!

Bella POV

I knew EXCATTLY were I was going to go to get the car.I headed over to a ford dealership, and found exactly what I was looking for. I walked up to an employee, and asked, "I would like to buy the S-197 Ford Boss Mustang, is it already sold?" I asked, hoping he would say no, " Umm, I am sorry, really sorry, to say this, but the car is already being bought," he said, nervously. I just smiled, " Thanks for your time," I said, leaving him dazed, and walked away back to my truck. OH! I know EXCATLY what I will get! It will be better than the stupid Mustang any way's. Emmett POV Oh yeah, Alice is absolutely HILARIOUS! How am I supposed to fit in a Volkswagen Bug? I would kill Alice RIGHT NOW if I weren't trying to win the car for Rose! Well, at least I don't have to drive a pink car… Edward POV I have to go get a black car, hmm, what should I get…. OMC I already HAVE a black car! Ugh, now to turn around and go back home, stupid, smart, pixie vampires! Rose POV I have to get a mustang? Well, I know exactly where to find one… Jasper POV Well, Alice may be my wife, but that didn't stop her from making me get a PURPLE car! Now, why in hell would Alice make me get a purple car! I would be better off with yellow! Alice POV 

They were driving up now. Rose had a Boss Mustang; Emmett has a Silver Volkswagen Bug convertible, he cant fit in one with the top on! I knew I picked that out good. Edward was using his own black car, what a boring person, Bella had a H3 Yellow Hummer, and I could see Emmett looking envious. And Jasper has a purple… motorcycle? WTF?

**( I know, not the funniest, except Jasper buying a purple motorcycle XF I have a really good idea, in my opinion, for a very weird Twilight, it would be a serious story, and I could feel good vibes coming off of it. DO you think I should write both? Or finish this one than write it? I would post the summary, but it's so good, someone might steal it XP, OME! I created a vampire x-face! XF, awesome right? Review, and I will let you use it! (btw, OME stands for Oh My Edward/Emmett, because , well I like them XP Anyone cann use that, too XD)  
**


	5. Crazy Hair!

Bella POV

I looked around at everyone else's cars. Rose has that Mustang I wanted!

Edward was using his black vanquish, the cheater. I started laughing immediately when I saw Emmett, it was a miracle that he FITS in such a tiny car! The, I laughed harder when I saw Jasper on a purple motorcycle; it was one of those things that you would never think of, but when it happens, it would be hilarious!

Everyone got out of their vehicles, and Emmett approached the Hummer. He looked it over, while we were sitting here, impatient. "Emmett? We have a game to play!" Alice said, and he ran over here in an instant. " Okay, nice of you to come over, the winner of this round is…. Rose! Now, we start the next game, we will do… Karaoke!

Now, to win you must have the most original song, " She said. " It cant be something you own, you have to go out and buy a new CD," she said, and we all went to our cars. I was worried, I probably wont win this one, and I would bet on Emmett, he is the most random of all of us!

Alice POV  
I saw them all leave, and left the house to myself. He he, I know! I will set up the next competition, I am so glad I bought that liquid nitrogen…

HALF A DAY LATER

Bella POV

I FINALLY found the perfect song! Now, they all don't mean anything, but I still needed to find a good one. I headed back, to see everyone was already there. Everyone looked worried.

I got out of the car, and Alice said almost instantly. " Hi, Bella! I have decided that we will sing these songs at a bar, so if everyone will get in there cars and follow me! I will be driving with Bella,"she said, and got on the driver side. I decided not to argue, and got on the passenger side.

" So Bella, Here's the deal, If you give everyone a makeover, I will tell you what I want, if you lose, I wont make you shop to much with me in Paris," Alice said, and how could I refuse to do such a great deal? " Deal!" I said, she smiled evilly, and gave me the ideas. Genius, I smiled evilly too, oh, I LOVE doing this stuff!

I was going to be murdered after, but it will be great. AT THE BAR Bella POV I was finally finished with everyone, all I did was hair. I had to do myself, but I kind of like wild hair. No one was too happy, except for Alice, she was absolutely ecstatic. I shaved Jasper's head, so he might be the maddest of them all! **(Pics of everyone except Jasper on profile)**

Rose got to go up first for this competition. She went up on the stage, looking beautiful, even with the crazy hair. She started her song

**Sit tight, I'm gonna need you to keep time  
Come on just snap, snap, snap your fingers for me  
Good, good now we're making some progress  
Come on just tap, tap, tap your toes to the beat  
And I believe this may call for a proper introduction, and well  
Don't you see, I'm the narrator, and this is just the prologue?**

**Swear to shake it up, if you swear to listen  
Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention  
I aim to be your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives**

**Swear to shake it up, and you swear to listen  
Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention  
I aim to be your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives**

**Applause, applause, no wait wait  
Dear studio audience, I've an announcement to make:  
It seems the artists these days are not who you think  
So we'll pick back up on that on another page**

**And I believe this may call for a proper introduction, and well  
Don't you see, I'm the narrator and this is just the prologue**

**Swear to shake it up, if you swear to listen  
Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention  
I aim to be your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives**

**Swear to shake it up, and you swear to listen  
Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention  
I aim to be your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives**

**Swear to shake it up, you swear to listen  
Swear to shake it up, you swear to listen  
Swear to shake it up, you swear to listen  
Swear to shake it up, swear to shake it up**

**Swear to shake it up, if you swear to listen  
Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention  
I aim to be your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives**

**Swear to shake it up, if you swear to listen  
Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention  
I aim to be your eyes**

That surprised me, I didn't even now she knew that song. Emmett went up next.

**_[Intro_  
Oh, my, god. Becky, look at her butt.  
It is so big. scoff She looks like,  
one of those rap guys' girlfriends.  
But, y'know, who understands those rap guys? scoff  
They only talk to her, because,  
she looks like a total prostitute, 'kay?  
I mean, her butt, is just so big. scoff  
I can't believe it's just so round, it's like,  
out there, I mean - gross. Look!  
She's just so ... black! **

OMG! Emmett did a really high pitched voice, it was scary but funny anyway's.

** I like big butts and I can not lie  
You other brothers can't deny  
That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist  
And a round thing in your face  
You get sprung, wanna pull out your tough  
'Cause you notice that butt was stuffed  
Deep in the jeans she's wearing  
I'm hooked and I can't stop staring  
Oh baby, I wanna get wit'cha  
And take your picture  
My homeboys tried to warn me  
But with that butt you got makes me feel so horny  
Ooh, Rump-o'-smooth-skin  
You say you wanna get in my Benz?  
Well, use me, use me  
'Cause you ain't that average groupy  
I've seen them dancin'  
The hell with romancin'  
She's sweat, wet,  
Got it goin' like a turbo 'Vette  
I'm tired of magazines  
Sayin' flat butts are the thing  
Take the average black man and ask him that  
She gotta pack much back  
So, fellas! (Yeah!) Fellas! (Yeah!)  
Has your girlfriend got the butt? (Hell yeah!)  
Tell 'em to shake it! (Shake it!) Shake it! (Shake it!)  
Shake that healthy butt!  
Baby got back!**

** Baby got back!**

**  
I like 'em round, and big  
And when I'm throwin' a gig  
I just can't help myself, I'm actin' like an animal  
Now here's my scandal  
I wanna get you home  
And ugh, double-up, ugh, ugh  
I ain't talkin' bout Playboy  
'Cause silicone parts are made for toys  
I want 'em real thick and juicy  
So find that juicy double  
Mix-a-Lot's in trouble  
Beggin' for a piece of that bubble  
So I'm lookin' at rock videos  
Knock-kneeded bimbos walkin' like hoes  
You can have them bimbos  
I'll keep my women like Flo Jo  
A word to the thick soul sistas, I wanna get with ya  
I won't cuss or hit ya  
But I gotta be straight when I say I wanna fuck  
Til the break of dawn  
Baby got it goin' on  
A lot of simps won't like this song  
'Cause them punks like to hit it and quit it  
And I'd rather stay and play  
'Cause I'm long, and I'm strong  
And I'm down to get the friction on  
So, ladies! Yeah! Ladies! Yeah  
If you wanna role in my Mercedes Yeah!  
Then turn around! Stick it out!  
Even white boys got to shout  
Baby got back!**

**Baby got back!  
Yeah, baby ... when it comes to females, Cosmo ain't got nothin'  
to do with my selection. 36-24-36? Ha ha, only if she's 5'3".**

**  
So your girlfriend rolls a Honda, playin' workout tapes by Fonda  
But Fonda ain't got a motor in the back of her Honda  
My anaconda don't want none  
Unless you've got buns, hun  
You can do side bends or sit-ups,  
But please don't lose that butt  
Some brothers wanna play that "hard" role  
And tell you that the butt ain't gold  
So they toss it and leave it  
And I pull up quick to retrieve it  
So Cosmo says you're fat  
Well I ain't down with that!  
'Cause your waist is small and your curves are kickin'  
And I'm thinkin' bout stickin'  
To the beanpole dames in the magazines:  
You ain't it, Miss Thing!  
Give me a sista, I can't resist her  
Red beans and rice didn't miss her  
Some knucklehead tried to dis  
'Cause his girls are on my list  
He had game but he chose to hit 'em  
And I pull up quick to get wit 'em  
So ladies, if the butt is round,  
And you want a triple X throw down,  
Dial 1-900-MIXALOT  
And kick them nasty thoughts  
Baby got back!**

**(Little in the middle but she got much back) **_**[4x** _

Boy, Emmett sure does know how to pick songs! I went up next. Oh, they were going to love my song XD

**Oh oh oh **

**Oh i don't know, i don't know, oh, where to begin **

**We are north Americans **

**and for those of you who still think we're from England **

**we're not, no. **

**we build our planes and our trains till we think we might die, **

**far from North America, **

**where the buildings are old and **

**you might have lots of mimes. **

**aha, oh, oh. **

**I hate the feelin' when you're looking at me that way**

**Cause we're North Americans **

**but if we act all shy, it'll make it ok **

**Makes it go away. **

**Oh I don't know, I don't know, oh, where to begin **

**When we're north American **

**but in the end we make the same mistakes all over again **

**come on north americans **

**we are north american scum ****we're from north america **

**and all the kids all the kids that want to make the scene **

**here in north america**

**when our young kids get to read it in your magazines **

**we don't have those **

**  
so where's the love where's the love where's the love where's the love where's the love tonight? **

**but there's no love man there's no love and the kids are uptight **

**so throw a party till the cops come in and bust it up **

**let's go north americans **

**oh you were planning it i didn't mean to interrupt ****sorry **

**i did it once and my parents got pretty upset**

**freaked out in north america **

**but then i said the more i do it the better it gets ** **let's rock **

**north america ** **we are north american scum ****we're from north america **

**we are north american scum ****we are north american**

**new york's the greatest if you get someone to pay the rent**

**wahoo north america ****and it's the furthest you can live from the government**

** un huh huh **

**some proud american christians might disagree ****here in north america **

**but new york's the only place we're keepin them off the street **

**boo boo now we can't have parties like in spain where they go all night ****s**

**hut down in north america **

**or like berlin where they go another night, alright, **

**un huh un huh ** **you see i love this place that i have grown to know **

**alright, north america. ****and yeah, I know you wouldn't touch us with a ten-foot pole **

**'cause we're north americans. **

**we are north american scum ****we are north americans ****we **

**are north american scum ****we love north america **

**take me back to the states man ****north american scum ****where we can be ???? **

**north american ****where the dj ???? **

**here in north american scum ****don't blame the canadians ****let go north america **

**(OME! There are allot of spelling and grammar stuff, but these are the lyrics… and there not divided corecctly, so sorry!)**

I smiled, and bowed, Edward came up next.

**We get some rules to follow**

**That and this**

**These and those**

**No one knows**

**We get these pills to swallow**

**How they stick**

**In your throat**

**Tastes like gold**

**Oh, what you do to me**

**No one knows**

**And I realize you're mine**

**Indeed a fool of mine**

**And I realize you're mine**

**Indeed a fool of mine**

**Ahh**

**I journey through the desert**

**Of the mind**

**With no hope**

**I found low**

**I drift along the ocean**

**Dead lifeboats in the sun**

**And come undone**

**Pleasently caving in**

**I come undone**

**And I realize you're mine**

**Indeed a fool of mine**

**And I realize you're mine**

**Indeed a fool and mine**

**Ahhh**

**Heaven smiles above me**

**What a gift there below**

**But no one knows**

**A gift that you give to me**

**No one knows ** I smiled at Edward, and when he came by, gave him a kiss. Jasper went up on the stage, and started his song.

**He wears his heart**

**safety pinned to his backpack**

**His backpack is all that he knows**

**Shot down by strangers**

**whose glances can cripple**

**the heart and devour the soul**

**All alone he turns to stone**

**while holding his breath half to death**

**Terrified of whats inside**

**to save his life he crawls**

**like a worm from a bird**

**crawls like a worm from a bird**

**Out of his mind away**

**pushes him whispering**

**must have been out of his mind**

**mid-day delusions of pushing this out of his head**

**maybe out of his mind**

**All alone he turns to stone**

**while holding his breath half to death**

**Terrified of whats inside**

**to save his life he**

**crawls like a worm from a bird**

**crawls like a worm from a bird**

**All he knows**

**If he can't relieve it it grows**

**and so it goes**

**he crawls like a worm**

**crawls like a worm from the bird**

**Out of his mind away**

**pushes him whispering**

**must have been out of his mind**

**All alone he turns to stone**

**while holding his breath half to death**

**Terrified of whats inside**

**to save his life he crawls**

**like a worm from a bird**

**crawls like a worm from a bird**

**All alone**

**he's holding his breath half to death**

**Terrified to save his life**

**he crawls like a worm**

**Crawls like a worm from a bird**

**crawls like a worm from a bird**

**crawls like a worm from a bird**

**crawls like a worm**

**crawls like a worm**

**crawls like a worm from a bird** That's one of my favorite songs! Well, he might win, because it is unique… then, too everyone's surprise, Alice jumped up on stage, and started singing. **I don't want to fight**

**Every single night**

**Everything I want is in your eyes**

**You and me go back**

**To places I don't know to care**

**The spoils of all I got were left for scraps**

**Don't let me say this**

**But you're no worse than me**

**It's crazy**

**We are the real**

**If real ever was**

**And just because**

**We are the real**

**They feel we have enough**

**We are the real**

**'Cause someone gave us up**

**I want to be there when you're happy**

**I want to love you when you're sad**

**Can't stand the morning rain?**

**Get out I'll take your place then**

**Can't stand the blazing sun?**

**Then close your eyes you'll see**

**The angel dust**

**I don't want to be**

**Anything believed**

**A million watts of sound can't compare**

**Come along you'll see the world**

**The pulse ripples, the crowd unfurls**

**The current starts to flow and then you're on**

**Oh it's white hot soul they want**

**To sing for**

**We are the real**

**If real ever was**

**And just because**

**We are the ruin**

**Of every living soul**

**We are surreal**

**Cause someone gave us up**

**Don't break the oath**

**I want to love you when you're happy**

**Don't break this oath**

**I want to be there when you're sad**

**Freeze-frame the pouring rain**

**We are the real**

**As real as any ghost**

**So easy now**

**We are the real**

**In ever living soul**

**Oh don't they know?**

**Can't stand the blazing sun?**

**Can't stand the morning rain?**

**Oh get out I'll take your place again**

**I don't want to be alone**

**I don't want to be alone**

**I don't want to be alone at all**

**If it's a white hot soul they want**

**Then a black heart they'll get** Alice finished with a bow, and we all left. I decided I would leave everyone's hair the way it is. We went to our cars without a word, and Alice hoped in with me. " Alice, you did great!" I said to her, and she smiled. " Thanks, you too," she said, and that was the whole conversation. We got home, and we went into the living room. " I decided who the winner is, and it's… Emmett! Now, the next challenge, it's….."

**( I wonder who can give me the names to the songs XD I have decided that I will defenitly do the next story when I am done, or partally, done with this one. Now, before you review, look at there hair styles, there on my profile. THERE ALL FUNNY! I will be really suprised if someone cang\ give me the names to all the songs XF)**


	6. Skimpy Bikini

Bella POV

"... a game of my own creation! It's a mix of a Scavenger Hunt, and an obstacle course!" Alice said excited. I am going to fail. " Oh, those other one's don't count, they were just for fun," Alice added. " Go into your car's and you will find a note telling you where to go, and Jasper, You will drive a car that is out front," She said, and we all headed out the door.

Jasper's car said ' I LOVE MY WIFE' all over it. Everyone, except Alice and Jasper, doubled over laughing. Jasper, who I loved so much, gave him the ability to blush. he was as red as a fire truck! Everyone laughed harder, if possible. " Thanks Bella, your the best," Jasper mumbled, getting into the car. " I know you love me!" I called out to him.

I got into my car, and found the note, I looked at it, it said, " Follow these instructions to get to the place you need to be," I looked at them, they were all over the place! I started the car, better get started. I turned on the XM radio i got in the car to Ethel. OK GO Here It Goes Again came on. I started singing along to it. I caught it right at the beginning.

_It could be ten, but then again, I can't remember half an hour since a quarter to four.  
Throw on your clothes, the second side of Surfer Rosa, and you leave me with my jaw on the floor.  
Just when you think you're in control,  
just when you think you've got a hold,  
just when you get on a roll,  
here it goes, here it goes, here it goes again.  
Oh, here it goes again.  
I should have known,  
should have known,  
should have known again,  
but here it goes again.  
Oh, here it goes again.  
It starts out easy, something simple, something sleazy, something inching past the edge of the reserve.  
Now through lines of the cheap venetian blinds your car is pulling off of the curb.  
Just when you think you're in control,  
just when you think you've got a hold,  
just when you get on a roll,  
here it goes, here it goes, here it goes again.  
Oh, here it goes again.  
I should have known, should have known,  
should have known again,  
but here it goes again.  
Oh, here it goes.  
Oh, here it goes.  
Oh, here it goes again.  
Oh, here it goes again.  
Oh oh  
Oh, here it goes.  
Yeah, oh here it goes again.  
Hey hey  
Oh, here it goes.  
All right!  
I guess there's got to be a break in the monotony, but Jesus, when it rains how it pours.  
Throw on your clothes, the second side of Surfer Rosa, and you leave me, yeah, you leave me.  
Oh, here it goes, here it goes, here it goes again.  
Oh here it goes again.  
I should have known, should have known,  
should have known again,  
but here it goes again.  
Oh, here it goes, here it goes.  
Oh here it goes again.  
I should have known, should have known,  
but here it goes again.  
Oh here it, Oh here it, Oh here it, Oh here it, Oh here it goes  
I should have, I should have, I should have, I should have, I should have known  
Oh, here it goes, here it goes, here it goes again.  
Oh here it goes again.  
Oh, here it goes again_.

I love this song! Next one came on, it was Wish Upon A Dog Star. I listened to it, wow; it's a weird song. I continued listening, without listening. I drove up to a YMCA, but it was abandoned. I saw my name on a card taped to the door. ' Bella, walk around to the swimming pool, ' ughh, why cant she tell me straight out what I am supposed to do? It appeared to be abandoned, so I ran to the back. Another note with my name on it. ' There is a key with your name on it at the bottom of the pool, you need it to open up the safe.' I put the note down, and walked over to the pool. There was steam coming of the pool filled with mud. Mud? That's weird. I looked around, to make sure this was the pool, and saw a bikini, 'Bella, put this on, so your clothes don't get ruined,' Ah, a thinker. I went into the changing rooms, and changed into the skimpy little bikini. I walked over to the pool, and jumped in. I froze instantly, oh Alice I am going to get you! This pool is filled with liquid Nitrogen!

**( I dont know if it is possible to make mud with liquid nitrogen, or if it would be cold to a vampire, but imagine that it can. I have a feeling that I am going to start that new story, I will give the summary to the first person that reviews, that says they want to read it. I dont know if I will update this story again today, I have already updated 3 times! but, I will be gone almost all day tommorow, so I wont update to much tommorow.)**


	7. Watermeon lady!

Bella POV

I didn't even know that I could be cold! I would make it water, but I might destroy the key, so I dived in deeper. How am I supposed to find it? I guess by looking carefully

30 MINUETS LATER

Edward POV

My paper said to come here, and park n the back. I was coming back from going to the mall, to get a bathing suit. It also said that someone would be there to help me, but who?

Bella POV

This is taking FOREVER! I went up to get an unneeded breath, and saw Edward. I got out to saw hi, and wiped the freezing cold mud of my face. I was probably frozen, but can't tell from me being dead. "Hi Edward! How is your competition going?" I asked, smiling.

" Are you covered with mud?" he asked, I do love him, but I swear he should be captain of the obvious club. "Yes, and what are you doing here?" I asked. "Well, Alice's note told me to come here and ask you what I am supposed to do. I explained it to him, and as soon as I finished Rose, Jasper, and Emmett appeared.

I sighed, and explained it all over again. By the time everyone knew, we were all frustrated. But I didn't tell them tat the mud is freezing cold, they will figure out soon enough. I jumped into the pool, and started my search again. I heard the other's jump in, and a gasp of how cold it is. " Sorry, I forgot to tell you it is really cold," I said, with a smile.

40 MINUETS LATER

That is it! There are no stupid keys! I got out, walked to the safe, and ripped it in half. To my surprise, it worked. Should I tell the others?

Nah, they will figure out soon enough. I read the note, _" You have obviously figured out that there wasn't a key, so you ripped it open. Now, give yourself a makeover, and go to the club. If you give the right guy a lap dance, they will give you your next clue! Good luck! _I officially hate Alice.

I walked to the car and drove off to an area behind a dumpster, and gave me a makeover, mini- black denim skirt, a bright green bra, under a bright pink fishnet shirt. My hair was short and black, with pink and green highlights. To complete my watermelon shirt, I made one ye bright pink, and the other one was bright green. Great, now the fun begins! 


	8. Key Lime Pie

Bella's POV

Ugh, I have been here all night, and no clue! So, I moved on to the last guy here, and gave him my little dance. He smiled, and handed me a paper. Finally! I think I have danced for about on hundred guys today! I read the paper, _next, go to a store that has a lot of pink._

UGH! I now know to never play a game with Alice. I would be killing her when I get back home. Which, she will probably just make us do another stupid game. But, it makes me feel better. I started walking out, and saw the last person I wanted to see, Emmett.

Edward POV

These things are DISTURBING! Why would someone want something so horrid? I mean, these little frozen, putrid things on a stick are some of the WORST human food ever. That is why I shall murder Alice after this! Well, I have to admit, making me eat frozen key lime pie dipped in chocolate to find the next clue is pretty evil! I am on my 250th one, and it doesn't help I have to get it out of my stomach every now and then!

I looked at the evil thing in my hand, and saw a piece of white, I found the next clue! _Edward, try again! This is a false note; _I just stared at it before exploding "UGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" **_( A.N: I just had to do that to poor Eddie!)_**

Emmett POV

I have had enough of this! I am supposed to tell Bella that her quest type thing was to be done with me, and we had to find the next clue in some Victoria Secrets, but decided enough was enough. I grinned evilly at Bella; she was going to enjoy this.

**(I changed my Pen name, I was on vacation so I couldn't update, and, umm, I start school Monday! That's all I have to say)**


	9. Eww! Camo!

Bella POV

Yes! Emmett isn't the brightest at most times, but when it comes to tricks, he is the best person to have on your side.

So, we decided that it would be very mature to do this plan; I hope I can manage to do it. We just have to throw in different ideas, all that we will never do, so we can surprise Alice. We walked up to the house super quietly, and went up to Alice's bedroom window. We crept in quietly, and wet to do our task. Mine was to transform all her clothes, and accessories, to camouflage.

Now, if there is one thing Alice hates this year, it's camouflage. She went threw all our closets and threw away all our camo items, except me. She knew I liked camo, and I would kill her if she did.

Last year, she hated anything pink, it was a relief! But, back to what I am doing. I focused, squeezing my eyes tight, trying to make everything Camo.

I opened them, and it seems I went a bit extreme. Every little space was camo. I looked at myself, and it seems I turned camo too! I went over to Emmett, who was completely camo, and he held the main bribing factor, her credit cards. I took them, and stuck it into my pocket. I smiled, glad we succeeded. Now, for my job.

I cleared my throat, " ALICE!" I screamed, at a high pitch frequency. Emmett covered his ears, as the worst is soon to come. Alice came at once, you could tell by the alarm. " AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO?!?!?!" She said, and I just smiled. " We will change everything back if you change the game," I said, and she sighed. " Fine, just CHANGE IT BACK TO NORMAL!" She said, and I changed it back. Now, this is where the credit cards come in.

" Ha, now I don't have to change it," She said, a triumphant smile on her face. I just punched Emmett's arm, and he showed her the cards. She had a look of pure evil on her face, but I want scared. " Fine, I will change the game for real. She whipped out her cell phone, and started to dial numbers. Boy, I loved blackmail.

Edward POV

THERE CAN'T BE ANY MORE FREAKIN POSIVLES ON THIS PLANENT. I think I am on 2,468th right now. Just then, my phone started ringing. " Yes?" I said as I answered, not in the best mood. " Come home, the whole game is off," said Alice, and I reached my braking point.

" YOU HAD ME EATING ALL THESE DAMN POSICLES TO CANCEL!!??" I said, and I heard a sigh. " Just come home Edward," She said and hung up. Does the world have something against me??

**(He he, I think Edward needs a hug! I think he will give out hugs this chapter **

**Edward: WHY? I HAD TO USE FIVE THINGS OF TOOTHPASTE TO GET THE TASTE OUT OF MY MOUTH **

**Umm, Vampires have toothpaste? **

**Edward: Duh, how else would our teeth be so shiny **

**I DON'T KNOW! YOU'RE THE VAMPIRE NOT ME! **

**Alice: She having an episode again? **

**Edward: Yup **

**EMMETT! GET OVER HERE! **

**Emmett: Umm, yes? **

**Give me a hug **

**Emmett: No **

**NOW **

**Emmett: Err, right! – Runs over and gives hug – **

**Good, now, Edward gives hugs out to my reviewers. **

**Edward: No **

**Don't make me put you in a VOLCANO! **

**Edward: What makes you think you can? **

**I have the whole Volturi on my side, they will help **

**Edward: Fine – he walks over to reviewing stand – **

**Good, now I created a forum, go check it out! )**


	10. The Begining of something New

Bella POV

Everyone finally came back, but they all looked weird. Rosalie is covered in this black tar looking stuff, and lets just say she was not in the best mood. Edward had this green stuff smeared all over his face and his face itself looked green, so I decided not to ask. In addition, Jasper had a Santa costume on. Which I didn't ask about either.

We all got in a group, after Edward and Rosalie got cleaned up, we all got in a circle, but Jasper was still wearing the Santa coustume. " Okay, all of the other contests were petty considered to this main one, we are going to play truth or dare! You all should remember the rules as the last one, but we don't have to play so cautiously now that Bella isn't so… fragile" She said politely, or tried to.

I just smiled. " Oh, one more thing, instead of pink you have to wear a duck coustume for five rounds" She said, which no one even moved at. " So, Rosalie, you can go first!" She said. Rosalie thought for a second then said, " Edward, Truth or Dare?" Edward looked panic. Then after three minuets of him talking to himself he said, " I pick…"

TO BE CONTINUED

**( I AM BACK!!! Sorry for leaving for so long! I just stopped for some reason, it's been like months. This chapter is proof that I AM NOT DEAD! Sorry about it being so short, next one will be longer, just I wrote a fur page essay on psychology today so twitches Anyways, you want to know what got me back? This eye catching title called The Problem With Panties by Freak a Geek, so if you want to read the story that brought me back, go ahead, it's a really cutesy one XD I have come to realize how atrocious my writing is two, so I am going to fix it up…. Eventually XD **

**The author, **

**Pirate)**


	11. Dictatorship

"Now wait a minute! I will rule this dictatorship!" I exclaimed, before Rosalie could utter out another word.

"No you don't! I agreed to not play the previous game. I did not agree to quit all my games completely," Alice huffed.

"Oh yeah? We can still play Truth or Dare, just my style," I said, glaring. I already knew that the games would never end, but controlling them might be better than being victimized.

"No!"

"Yes! Not only will I rule, you just made it worse for yourself."

"Oh yeah? I say, bring it on!"

**( Super duper short! I must be the worst author ever, but I'm trying.)**


	12. The End

**THE END**

Seriously. I've lost interest in furthering this story any further, and feeling that reading unfinished stories are a form of cruel and unusual punishment, I will end it where it is at. Sorry. I've lost interest in the Twilight Saga all together, well I do still go to see the movies, but still. I know I would have never picked up this story again, but if you fell the need to pick up my horribly written story where it left of, feel free. Please give me credit, if you don't mind. If not, it's not like I'll do anything about. So goodbye, my Twilight fan readers, and my apologies.


End file.
